Arathi Highlands
The Arathi Highlands (pronounced Ah-RATH-ee)1 are located in southeastern Lordaeron, east of Hillsbrad Foothills and south of the Hinterlands. It is a flat but craggy region that has traditionally been the home of the humans of Arathor, who gave the region its name. The main hubs of activity are now Refuge Pointe and Hammerfall, which houses bases forAlliance and Horde, respectively. The large city of Stromgarde lies in ruins to the southwest, and pockets of Syndicateresistance dot the land. The Boulderfist Orges also infest Arathor, and prove to be a constant threat to the Alliance, Horde, and Syndicate factions vying for supremacy. The Syndicate, Boulderfist ogres and the beleaguered human defenders of Stromgarde battle for supremacy in this gray, dismal realm. Prince Galen Trollbane once led the human defenders, until he was slain by mercenaries seeking Trol'kalar, and his mighty city of Stromgarde is a ruined battleground where the three factions wage guerrilla war. The fallen prince himself was raised from the dead to aid the encroaching Forsaken, already controlling the majority of Lordaeron, and to regain Trol'kalar. The Trollbane family’s holdings include several ancient human artifacts, and a group called theCaretakers protects and preserves the most important pieces. To the south is the Thandol Span, a massive dwarven construction that bridges the canal between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan.2 History The Arathi Highlands were once the cradle of Human civilization, as it marks the place where the Empire of Arathor was founded and where the first real contact between elves and humans was made, during the Troll Wars. From the great city of Strom, the Human Empire controlled nearly all of the eastern lands. After the Empire's collapse, the city of Strom was largely abandoned save for a contingent of the Imperial Guard. These Guardsmen founded a new martial kingdom known as Stromgarde, establishing their capital in the old city of Strom. Over time, they also built a village (later known as Hammerfall) further to the east. During the Second War, the forces of Stromgarde, now ruled by Thoras Trollbane, were an instrumental part of the Alliance's ground forces. Despite this, the Arathi Highlands, and Stromgarde itself was overrun by the Horde. After the Second War, Stromgarde was rebuilt, and the former village that was to become Hammerfall was converted into an internment camp to hold the hated Orcs. At the beginning of the Third War, the orcs from the highlands, warned by a prophet, gathered and left Lordaeron for the east. The nation managed to escape the Plague of Undeath but was soon afterward overrun by the Syndicate and Ogres. The remnant of the army was forced to flee the city and take refuge in a small canyon to the north, in what is now known as Refuge Pointe. Now, four years after the Third War, the area has become a battle zone between many different factions. The Alliance fights to aid the former nation of Stromgarde in recapturing its capital and reestablishing control over the region. The Horde, now in control of the internment camp that once held them prisoner (naming it Hammerfall in honor of the fallen warchief Orgrim Doomhammer), is attempting to establish a forward base to protect its new allies against Alliance attack. The Syndicate is also in the area, trying to claim yet another territory for its jealous nobles. Finally, the Ogresand Forest Trolls in the region are trying to drive out all others and establish a permanent settlement for themselves. And the vile Forsaken, fresh from their conquest ofHillsbrad, now seek to seize control of Arathi as well, aided by the fallen prince of Stromgarde, Galen himself. Geography The Arathi Highlands have a higher elevation than Khaz Modan's Wetlands, but otherwise the geography is similar. To the north is Thoradin's Wall, now collapsed and gaping wide. South is the Thandol Span, which bridges the gap between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. Mountains to the east prevent easy access to the sea, and the Highlands' western coast is bleak, windswept and cold.3 The Arathi Highlands are an area of grassy land in Southeastern Lordaeron. Notable features include the great circles of binding, which are protected by elementals and used to keep some unknown entity imprisoned. The region lies just north of the huge canyon running between the highlands and the Wetlands to the south, which can only be crossed by the Thandol Span. The area is home to the ruins of Stromgarde Keep, which has been overrun by ogres and the Syndicate. The wildlife of the highlands includes giant spiders, carrion birds, and raptors. There is also a dwarven farm on the southeast coast of the zone, though the location is shown as The Forbidding Sea on the minimap while there. It can only be accessed either by flying mount or by swimming from the Hinterlands or the Wetlands. While there are two Alliance-tagged dwarven farmers and some various critters there--as well as two grain fields, a dwarven stable, and a small hovel carved into the side of the mountain--the farm appears to serve no purpose other than as a geographical curiosity. Category:Region